The present invention relates to apparatus for triggering hand held spring loaded weapons, such as a target gun, marine harpoon, cross-bow, javelin or the like and in particular to the provision of an improved detent mechanism for loading and for triggering of such weapons.
In devices of this type, the projectile, such as a harpoon arrow or the like, is propelled by an elastic spring or similar compression member. The projectile itself is provided with a notch which is engaged by the spring, which when jointly pulled places the spring under tension, (or compression, as the type of spring may dictate). The mechanism includes a trigger assembly which is adapted to hold the arrow and spring in the stressed position and which will allow for the release of the same when desired. In the known devices, this assembly includes a trigger piece pivotable about an axle and biased by a plurality of springs against a catch or the like. The pivot trigger piece engages along one extremity thereof a second notch formed on the projectile and being biased by the springs, thus holds the projectile in its stressed position. Another extremity of the trigger piece abuts against the catch which holds the trigger in place until actuated by the shooter.
When the shooter wishes the arrow to be let go he compresses the trigger which pivots under the stress of the projectile, permitting the launching of the projectile.
Devices of this type, have a great many disadvantages and inconveniences. The principle disadvantage lies in the fact that the frictional forces exerted on the contract surfaces of the assembly, are extremely high. Thus, in order for the shooter to overcome the frictional inertia, it is necessary for him to develop an equally high force on the trigger assembly. In addition, the frictional forces occurring cause a rapid wear of those contacting surfaces and particularly of the release surfaces between the trigger piece and the projectile, the trigger piece and the detent, resulting in the early deterioration in the point of launching, and thus imprecise aiming and trajectory of the projectile.
A further inconvenience of the known devices, lies in the fact that the trigger assembly is constituted by an unnecessarily large number of members, requiring plural pivot axles and plural springs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a trigger assembly which overcomes the disadvantages and inconveniences of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trigger assembly of simple design, having dew components and which eliminate the frictional forces upon the projectile and the trigger.
The foregoing objects, as well as other advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following specification.